


Not Literally Your Only Friend

by Tamoline



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it is definitely intended to be there, But so feel good, Excerpt from a longer piece where it is definitely maintext, F/F, Gen, I had to post it now, Kara/Lena is basically subtextual in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline
Summary: Kara and Lena are enjoying an evening at Lena's apartment when there's an interruption





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per tags, this is technically part of a longer piece that I'm currently writing, The Map Is Not The Territory, but it gave me such feels - and works well enough by itself - that I thought I'd post it by itself

Stargate is again on in the background as Kara and Lena are curled up on Lena’s couch. Kara is happily contemplating going on a quick late night snack run whilst Lena has her laptop open in front of her, doubtless doing some late night work. Or at least that’s what Kara assumes until Lena says, “Winn.”

For a moment Kara’s mind pinwheels. She must have misheard. Lena must just know someone else by that name. Something else, anything else. But then a very familiar voice says, “Have you got to the series three finale yet? Isn’t it as epic as I claimed?”

“Hi, Winn,” Kara chirps as she pops her head into view.

Winn looks momentarily poleaxed. “Hey… Kara. What a surprise to see you there.”

“So I take it that I have you to thank for the late night Stargate sessions.”

Winn waves his finger between them. “So are you two a thing now? Actually friends?” He gasps, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Are… are you sci-fi two-timing me with Lena?”

“Technically all I’ve seen so far is things you’ve already shown me.”

“Have you seen Solaris yet?” Lena asks Kara, amused. “Because I guess I could pencil that in for the weekend.”

Winn makes a sound that’s almost a shriek. “Clooney or Tarkovsky?”

Lena looks like she’s considering for a moment. “Honestly, I was thinking about putting them both on, and contrasting.”

“So how did you two start talking to each other?” Kara interrupts, sensing that unless she does, she might well be witness to a nerd face off for the next half hour. Not that it wouldn’t be adorable, but there are questions that must answered here.

Lena’s and Winn’s eyes focus on her for a moment, before drifting back towards each other.

“Well, after we met at that fundraiser she threw for the children’s hospital…” Winn starts.

“I tracked him down after he’d hacked into the L-Corp network one too many times,” Lena says bluntly.

“That is not-“ Winn protests. “You did not- I *let* you find me!”

“Really?” Lena asks. Kara can’t help thinking it’s nice that someone else is getting the Eyebrow for once.

“I only let your locator program track me down once I knew who you were.”

“So you say.”

“It’s true,” Winn insists, the pitch of his voice rising.

“So. You. Say.”

Winn subsides in a huff for a moment before perking up again. “Speaking of hacking the L-Corp mainframe, the control software for your latest series of drones needs some serious work.”

Lena stares at him. “One day, I’m just going to hand you your own username and password to the network, and spoil all of your fun.”

“You wouldn’t! Anyway, I’ve made a shelf set with some suggested fixes.”

“I’ll be sure to pass it on,” she says dryly.

They continue bickering for a little while longer, apparently neither needing nor wanting any input from Kara. When Lena signs off, Kara is unable to stop from squealing a little.

“You and Winn were *so* cute.”

Lena freezes before assuming what Kara privately calls her corporate face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, you two were totally flirting.”

Something complex ripples beneath Lena’s expression for a moment. “I can assure you that whatever you thought you saw was purely unintentional. From my side at least.”

Kara thinks it’s a pity - seriously, so cute - but, well, it’s not as though she doesn’t know from experience that that kind of thing can’t be forced. “Oh well,” she says. “I guess I better make sure he knows that.”

“Thanks,” Lena says. “It’s not as though I don’t like him, but not like that.” She pauses for a second, before looking Kara dead in the face. “Actually, I don’t really like men in general like that.”

“Oh,” Kara blinks, then perks up. “Do you like women, then?”

Lena lets a slow smile spread across her face. “Some women, sure.”

“Oh,” Kara chirrups. “That’s great. My sister’s a lesbian. I’ll totally have to get you together at some point.”

It’s Lena’s turn to blink. “Are you… trying to set me up with your sister now?”

“No!” Kara is a little appalled. “She’s got a girlfriend. It’s just… being aware that she’s gay is new to her, and she could probably do with a few more friends who get it.”

“Not every lesbian has to be friends with every other one,” Lena says, then subsides, “We’ll see,” she continues in the face of Kara’s puppy dog stare.

Kara happily settles back down next to her. “So,” she says. “I guess I’m not literally your only friend in National City anymore.”

Lena gives her a sidelong smile, softer than Kara’s really used to from her. “No, but you’re still my best one.”


End file.
